


After the Stadium

by MusicPlayer81



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: she is trying her best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlayer81/pseuds/MusicPlayer81
Summary: This was supposed to be a good night. Then Amon appeared, and his Equalists attacked, and now she's her own medic. A snippet of Lin after the attacks on the Probending Arena. Rated T for swearing and mention of blood.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	After the Stadium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [braigwen_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/gifts).



Lin limped into her apartment and slammed the door shut behind her. “Fuck,” she breathed, sliding down to the floor, head in her hands.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen.

She had given her world that the probending finals would be safe, that the stadium would be secure. And now? The platform was blown to smithereens, Amon and his Equalists nowhere to be seen. In and out, wisps in the night.

(Screw Tarrlok for tying her promise to his name. To him the glory, to her the retribution.)

With a groan, Lin forced herself onto her feet and down the hall, tracing the smooth plaster wall with her fingers asshe painfully made her way to the bathroom sink. Arms shaking, she bent her suit off. “Fuck!”

She had been cut, badly. There was an open, jagged wound, angry and raised. She didn’t remember being hit—had it been from falling through the stadium roof?

Normally glass ceilings were broken from the ground up, not the top down.

With a sigh, Lin retrieved the cotton squares and rubbing alcohol from their usual place in her cabinet. Fingers shaking, she soaked the square with the sharp-smelling liquid, and hissed as it made contact with her broken skin.

This was supposed to be a good night.

Fuck.


End file.
